Unknown Daughter
by GodlyJewel
Summary: Davy Jones thought that Calypso had abandoned him all those years ago, but was that really what happened? Six decades later, a violent storm begins to end when female pirate, Nixie Saxon, cries, "Man overboard!" Pulled onto the deck of the Flying Dutchman is a small girl, about five or six years old.
1. Prologue

**Unknown Daughter**

* * *

**Plot:** Davy Jones thought that Calypso had abandoned him all those years ago, but was that really what happened? Six decades later, a violent storm begins to end when female pirate, Nixie Saxon, cries, "Man overboard!" Pulled onto the deck of the _Flying Dutchman_ is a small girl, about five or six years old. At first the crew does not know what to make of the strange child, but Nixie takes the girl into her cabin. Over time the crew bonds to the young girl, but it seems to old Bootstrap Bill Turner that the girl has an unusual fondness for the captain. What secret does this young lass hide?

**Author's Note:** Hello, this is my first fan fiction. I had the story in mind after watching the third _Pirates_ movie. Hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own PotC or any of the characters. However Marina (aka Siren) is my own personal character, and I am borrowing Nixie Saxon and Jim Norton from a friend of mine. This is a different side of her story, _Lonely Heart Crying_. You will note phrases from her story in order to work with mine.

* * *

**Prologue: The Journey Begins**

Across the sea there was an island, inhabited by a few folk who believed in the forces of magic and destiny. Among them was the voodoo priestess. She had washed ashore on their island some years ago, clutching her small newborn to her breast. The cared for her and helped her and her child to regain their health. The woman had powers that enabled her to create spells, heal the sick, predict the future, and even bring the dead back to life.

No one asked her about her past, except the child she bore, a daughter. When the girl was merely two years of age, she had asked her mother late one night why she didn't have a father. A sad smile crept over the woman's face as she remembered the love of her life. She told her child that she had fallen in love with a man, a great sailor. He loved her as much as both loved the sea, and was even captain of his own ship. But fate was unkind to them and they were separated before he even got the chance to learn he would be a father. But her mother believed one day he would see him again, and he'd get the chance to meet his daughter.

The years passed by in a regular routine. Mother and daughter were spending the day on the beach looking for seashells. The mother preoccupied herself with looking for a specific conch shell while her daughter played by the waterside. She had her little makeshift boat and went out about ten feet into the water. The little girl crawled into her boat and started to pretend she was captain of her own ship, just like her father.

Suddenly the mother felt a storm brewing and decided it was time for her and her daughter to return home. She turned around but she could not see her daughter anywhere along the beach. Then she looked around and suddenly she felt a shiver run down her spine.

Slowly she turned and looked out into the ocean and what she saw made her blood run cold. The little girl had forgotten to put her makeshift anchor in the water and the current had pulled her out to sea. The woman ran out as far as she could, but it was already to late. The girl cried out for her mother, but the roar of the ocean overwhelmed the child's cries. All her mother could do was watch her daughter be carried out by the ocean, screaming and cursing at what ever forces took her daughter away.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Girl Overboard**

It was another stormy night aboard the _Flying Dutchman_, and the air was filled with the roar of the sea, the howling winds, and the fierce melody Davy Jones' organ playing. The crew was hard at work, and Miss Nixie Saxon was taking a break from her labor. It had been days since she had gotten her revenge on her cruel, abusive husband, and she felt a little on edge. She turned to the sea to ease her nerves, when something caught the corner of her eye. Starring far out into the water, Nixie saw the form of what looked to be a large piece of driftwood. Nothing to surprising seeing that a huge storm had passed, but something was off about that driftwood. As the storm settled Nixie was able to get a better look, and what she saw disturbed her. In the middle of the sea was a piece of driftwood, but on it was the limp body of a small child.

"Man overboard!"

The crew turned in the direction of Nixie, who called out the cry, and had a look to see who it was. First Mate Maccus, the hammerhead, rushed to Nixie's side and helped lower Nixie down to the waters to fish the child out of the sea. By the time Nixie got the child on board, Davy Jones had come on deck. The captain and the crew gathered around to sea what Nixie had plucked from the sea.

The child was a young girl about the age of five or six years old. Her skin was pale with an odd blue hue to it, most likely from the cold. Her hair, which Nixie almost mistook for seaweed, was jet-black, and pulled back by a sea foam green bandana, which reveled a pair of silver hoop earrings. Her shirt, what was left, had been tattered by the storm, along with a pair of dingy gray shorts. She was unconscious and the crew was at a loss what to do.

There had never been a child onboard before, and the crew did not know what to do with her. They just stared with this blank expression on their faces.

"Oh for heaven's sake, MOVE!" Nixie said, pushing the throng of men back and began to revive the girl. Slowly the girl started to come to. Her head was still fuzzy when Jones entered the scene. She coughed up water from the sea and stared to observe her surroundings.

"Wh-where am I?" the girl asked quietly.

"Ye aboard the _Flying Dutchman_ lass. What is yer name?" Nixie asked, gently helping the girl sit up.

"M-Marina," she said, "did… did ye say the _Flying Dutchman_?"

"Aye. My name's Nixie. Now can ye stand Miss Marina?" Nixie asked, her voice level and calming.

"I… I think. Please… just call m…s..r..n," Marina's voice slurred while she tried to get to her feet. As soon as Nix got her standing, she collapsed in her arms.

"Easy Siren… Ye just came off drift wood."

"What is going on here?" Jones asked as he came closer to the scene.

"Sir, this girl was found on some wreckage," Maccus explained, eyeing Nixie. He'd already taken the girl into her arms and was carrying her through the crowd.

Nixie took the child to her cabin and laid her on her hammock. The girl was worn out and Nix could not blame her. How did this small child manage to survive such a violent storm?

Turning around Nixie searched for a small blanket to warm the girl up. To her surprise, after finding a blanket and turning back around, the girl had changed in form, quickly adapting to the ship's fishy, sea-encrusted appearance. Her skin now had a prominent bluish tint, and her hair had transformed into long, slimy seaweed. _Just who are you, and where did you come from?_ Nixie thought to herself.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Marina**

_Flashes of the storm passed her eyes. The lighting broke the sky, and the waves were pounding at her back. There was nothing in sight but dark clouds and crashing waves. The boat was gone and no one could her cries for help. Then, there was a shape across the water. With ears filled with the sound of the waves and thunder, she desperately tried to call to the figure._

"_Please help me!" But the figure only walked away, getting further and further from sight. Please, please help me! Anyone, HELP ME!_

* * *

"HELP ME!" The girl sat up in a cold sweat. _It was a dream, just a nightmare._ Feeling relieved, the girl tried to sit up, but a voice stopped her in her tracks.

"Ye should not be sitting up Miss Siren," said the feminine voice. "Ye were just pulled from ruff waters, and should rest now."

The girl looked up and saw a young woman, mid twenties, with hazel eyes looking right at her. Now the girl remembered. _Not a dream._ She _had_ been in that awful storm, and this was the woman who saved her life.

"Name's Nixie Saxon, but ye can refer to me as Miss Nix," she answered.

"What exactly happened to me," the girl asked. "And why did ye call me _Siren_?"

Nixie gave her a puzzled looked. "Ya told me that be yer name lass," she said, "or is yer head still foggy from yer ordeal?"

"No I'm sorry, but my name's Marina, not Siren," she said. "I'm not sure where you got that idea from."

"Hmm… Now that I think 'bout it," said the women, "yer speech twere tad slurred after ye tried standin."

"Your name was Miss Nix, right?" Marina asked with slight hesitation. The woman nodded and continued to speak.

"Now why don't ye start explaining what ye were doing out in a storm such as this. Yer to young to be sailin' alone lass, and ain't a ship round fer miles." The girl sat in silence as she contemplated Nixie's question. While she waited Nixie took the time to examine the girl for any injuries, which, to no surprise, there were none. Then the girl answered:

"I… I remember sailing my boat, and I got out to far," she answered timidly. "I tried to get back, but the tide was pulling me out to sea. Then the storm hit and… I don't know what happened after that."

Nixie thought about what to do with the girl when Maccus walked in. "How's the lass do–" he asked, but stopped as soon as he saw the girl. "Oh, she's awake. Well, Captain said to bring her to 'is cabin when she woke, so get on wit it." He made a hasty retreat out of the cabin.

"Well, ya 'erd 'im," Nixie said as she stood up. "Come on, time to meet the captain."

"The captain? Wait… Didn't ye say this was the _Flying Dutchman_? Then that means…"

"Why yes, ye about to meet Captain Davy Jones," Nixie said as she approached the door.

Marina's heart pounded. She had heard many tales about the infamous devil captain, but none compared to the stories her mother had told. She knew everything about the captain, things even the crew did not know. She had always wanted to meet the legendary heartless captain, but now that the moment had come, she could hardly move.

Nixie noted the girl's apprehension and wasn't surprised. Her captain was famous for his cruelty and used to get naughty children to behave.

"Better get movin' lass," Nixie called. "Captain doesn't take kindly ta waitin'."


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: First Day**

The captain paced across the floor, contemplating on what to do about the strange girl Nixie brought onto his ship. It seemed odd that a small girl would be out on the sea on her own, especially for someone of her age; she could only be, what? five, six years old. Yet he to noticed how the girl already assimilated with the ship's curse. But the way the girl looked; the jet-black hair, and those eyes… there was definitely something oddly familiar about her. Bringing himself back to the matter at hand, Jones cast his attention to Nixie.

"Well, what do ye think we should do about this, pup?" Jones asked Nixie even though he looked directly at Marina.

"Not everyday ya see children cast into the sea," Nixie replied. "Yet we're nowhere near land so we can't drop 'er off. And she ain't one of the dead, so in truth Captain, I haven't the slightest idea." Nixie waited as her captain thought about the girl's fate. _Please David, don't send the lass to the locker! She's just a child._ The Captain noticed Nixie's concern behind her straight appearance. He didn't want to upset Nixie; the mother bear instinct was pouring out of every pore in her body, and Jones didn't want to battle when he _knew_ he would lose. Yet he couldn't show weakness, and for a pirate to lose his reputation, well, he'd lose everything.

Then Marina began to speak. "Sir, I know my arrival here is an inconvenience and I understand if you just throw me back to the sea. But if ye let me stay, I promise to work harder than any sailor on this ship, whatever the task. I owe me life to Miss Nixie and I'll do anything I can to repay me debt." Marina waited patiently, holding her breath as the captain made his decision.

Finally he answered, "Miss Nix!"

"Aye Captain!" Nixie stiffened, waiting for Jones to continue. _Please…_

"The ship has been in need of a cabin boy," he replied. "Take Miss Marina to Mister Turner and put her to work." Both Marina and Nixie let out a sigh of relief and turned to leave. Then the captain placed his slimy hand on the girl's shoulder. "Don't make me regret this, lass." Then the two left the captain's cabin.

Marina followed Nixie down to the galley, trying to avoid eye contact with the crew. _What's gonna happen to me now?_ Marina thought. They reached the galley and Nixie introduced Marina to Mister Turner, also known as Bootstrap Bill or just Bill. Nixie explained to Bill that Marina was the new cabin boy, er girl, and was to be put to work right away. When she left Bill began to show Marina the ropes. To his surprise the girl knew her way around a kitchen, so he put her to work scrubbing dishes. Marina spent the whole day, and most of the night, scrubbing about four months worth of pots, pans and any other dish needed to cook. When Bill returned to the kitchen Marina had fallen asleep after finishing a large cooking pot. Nixie followed behind to take Marina to her quarters and surprised by the girl's work. Not only were the dishes clean, but also the kitchen was, no pun intended, ship-shape.

"Mister Turner! Take Miss Marina to my cabin," Nixie ordered. Bill carefully took the girl in his arms and carried her to Nixie's cabin. Bill placed her in a hammock facing the opposite side of Nixie's hammock. After Bill exited the cabin, Nixie settled in and slept.

**XXX**

When she was certain that Nixie had fallen fast asleep, Marina quickly removed herself from the hammock and, quietly, exited the cabin. Not a soul was about; Marina crept toward the bow of the ship. Leaning over the edge, she whistled a long slow tune, similar to the sound of the wind. Hearing the call, the kraken rose to the side of the _Dutchman_, it giant eye staring back at her. Completely unafraid, Marina bent over the railing and spoke to the giant squid.

"Hello, I don't mean to wake you at such a late hour, but I need your help. It seems that the storm ripped my necklace away from me and I need it back. If I don't reclaim it soon, _she_ will be furious. Could you help me, please?"

Slowly the behemoth made a small rumble and submerged back into the briny deep. _Oh please_, Marina pleaded, _let my necklace be found._

it was well into the middle of the night before Marina heard the familiar rumbling of the kraken. Slowly it stretched a long tentacle over the banister directly above Marina's head. Marina had her hands stretched out and the kraken dropped a small object into her hands.

"Oh thank you," Marina replied. "I thought I'd lost it in the storm. She would have been furious." She smiled as she held the object close to her chest. Then she kissed the tentacle as it sunk back to the depths.

Marina's happiness was short lived when an unseen voice called out, "Marina?"

The girl whirled around, alarmed by Nixie's sudden appearance. "Miss Nix," she said in alarm. "I, uh… How long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough," Nixie replied. "What on earth were ye doin' lass?"

"Doing? Doing what?" The girl tried to change the subject, but to no avail. Nixie was far too clever for any child's manipulation. Nixie gave her _the look_ and the child began to tell her story.

"The truth is Miss Nix, I'm not an average girl."

"I already guessed that," she replied irritably.

Marina started again: "You see I…can communicate with sea creatures. I lost something very important to me and I was searching the ocean, desperate to find it. Then out of nowhere Kracker…"

"Kracker?" Nixie interrupted, "Did ye just call the kraken, the most feared creature in these waters, the most powerful, frightening asset to the _Flying Dutchmen_… Kracker?"

"That would be correct. You probably don't know that she's also a she, right?"

Nixie needed to sit for a moment. How did this one girl, no more than six, know all this. _I wonder if the captain knows of this? Boy is he in for a surprise if he don't. But it does make sense, after all "Hell hath no fury like a women's scorn."_ Nixie made sure everyone, captain included, knew this particular statement. But now Nixie needed to focus on the matter in front of her. Her curiosity finally got the better of her.

"What did the kra… I mean, Kracker, give ya?" she asked. Marina hesitated at first, tightly clutching her most valuable treasure to her chest. _I can't show her. If anyone knew what this was, I'd be discovered, and then…_

"Look lass," Nixie stated, "if ya don't show me, I'll report it to the captain, and have it confiscated." Marina wouldn't chance Nixie bluff, so she reluctantly showed her the small object.

What Nixie saw took her breath away: it was a small necklace, but unlike any she'd ever seen. The pendant was attached to a braided rope the color of polished sapphires. But it was the pendant itself that caught Nixie's eye. It was a polished stone that seemed to be all the colors of the ocean on a starry night. From her silence, Marina took the opportunity to tell her about this treasure. Not knowing how to answer without giving herself away, Marina only told Nixie part of the truth.

"This necklace was a gift from my mother," she began, "she gave it to me for my birthday and warned me to never part with it. If I ever did, a curse would befall on me, and she would suffer greatly." This shocked Nixie from the stone's trance.

"How can such a little stone be so much trouble?" she asked.

"My mother is a voodoo priestess. The goddess Calypso gave her the stone for as a reward for helping her." Nixie knew Marina wasn't telling her the whole truth, but allowed Marina to keep her secrets.

"Well," Nixie said with a yawn, "its late and we've gotta be up bright and early. Now off to bed with ya." Marina obediently followed, fastening her necklace around her neck. Silently she chastised herself. _I hope you will forgive Miss Nix, but I can't tell ye the truth. Not now, but I hope someday._

She was glad to reach her hammock. She allowed sleep to take her far into her dreams, happy to have her precious stone back and looking forward to the days ahead.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Welcome to the Crew**

Over the next several weeks Marina adapted well into the crew, literally. Like the rest of the crew, except Nixie, Marina's human form rapidly changed as she became more involved with the ship and its crew. Her bluish skin turned in small, slivery scales, her feet and hands were slightly webbed, and Nixie swore that the girl had gills behind her ears. It was her hair that really caught everyone's attention. Usually it was dark green seaweed, but once in a while, you could swear they became tentacles.

She also took on more chores. Besides cleaning the galley, Marina also cooked the evening meals, scrapped barnacles, swabbed the deck, and polished the weapons with fresh allege. Marina would also wake early in the morning hours and dive into the ocean. There she would gather fish, mussels, and anything else she could find for meals.

Many of the crew noticed that Nixie had become strangely protective of the girl. One of the crew even commented her on it.

"Hey Nix," he asked and pointed in Marina's direction. "Whatever happened to 'every man for himself?'"

Nixie gave him _the look_ and coldly stated, "Does she look like a man to you?"

After that the crew began to think that Nixie's subconscious motherly instincts had taken over. If anyone wanted to avoid Nixie's "Mamma Bear" mode, they made sure not to harass the girl.

However, Marina quickly earned the respect of the crew. The first was the fearsome Maccus. Nixie felt that Marina needed to be able to protect herself, in case the captain ever decided to use her in a raid. The best swordsman on the _Flying Dutchman_, other than the captain and herself, was Maccus.

"Mister Maccus!" Nixie called to her trusted friend.

"What is it, Nix?" he answered.

"I need ye to teach Marina how to use a sword." Marina was pushed into Maccus before the girl could voice her own opinion.

"Do what?" Maccus asked in disbelief at the audacity of Nixie's request.

"You heard me! I can't watch her all the time," Nixie said firmly. "The lass needs to learn to fend for herself."

"And why should I do this?" He was very confident that he could get out of this task. He was sorely mistaken.

"Because I said so!" And she walked off, leaving the small child with an irritated Maccus. _How'd I get myself into this on'?_ Turning to the girl, he sighed.

Well," he started, "looks like I'm stuck with ya. Now listen her' pup! I don't play babysitter and I ain't gonna go easy on you just cause yer a girl." Seeing that she understood the long, grueling lessons began.

In two months time Maccus' pupil mastered the rapier. When first choosing her sword, Maccus got some amusement watching the small girl choose a sword after finishing basic training. He chuckled as she tried to pick up the cutlass, and had to excuse himself as Marina tried to act fierce as she thrust the small daggers about. He laughed for fifteen minutes. _Dang that was friggin cute._

Eventually Marina discovered that the rapier was best suited for her. During the lessons, Maccus developed a bond with the girl, subconsciously he dubbed himself Marina's older brother.

Another crewmember Marina developed a close relationship with was Bill Turner. Marina and Bill were close friends and Bill even taught Marina the how to play Liar's Dice. Knowing Bill to be known for not winning many a game, Maccus took over the girl's lessons, but unfortunately for him the student surpassed the teachers. Since there was no money to bet, the crew waged years of servitude. However, when Marina played the game the bet on meals. The loser would have to eat the spoiled chum no one ate.

**XXX**

One night at dinner, everyone was enjoying their meals, when a small, melodious sound was herd. Everyone turned toward the direction of Nixie and Marina. Marina was absentmindedly humming a tune and hadn't realized she was humming a little to loud. Nixie nudged the girl and when Marina looked up all eyes were on her. Embracement creeping over her face, Marina looked down and said in a quiet voice, "Did you all hear that?" Everyone nodded.

"What was that tune ye were humming?" Nixie asked, "It sounded familiar."

Still embarrassed, Marina replied, "Drink Up Me Hearties."

Thinking they might as well have some entertainment, Maccus said, "Well why don't ye sing it aloud. We might as well have some music with our meal."

Marina was reluctant to comply but the cheers, and being put on the table by Nixie, Marina was forced to start from the beginning:

_Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me  
__We pillage, we plunder, we rifle and loot  
__Drink up me hearties, yo ho  
__We kidnap and ravage and don't give a hoot  
__Drink up me hearties, yo ho_

_Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me  
__We extort, we pilfer, we filch and sack  
__Drink up me hearties, yo ho  
__Maraud and embezzle and even high-jack  
__Drink up me hearties, yo ho_

_Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me  
__We kindle and chair, inflame and ignite  
__Drink up me hearties, yo ho  
__We burn up the city, we're really a fright  
__Drink up me hearties, yo ho_

_We're rascals, scoundrels, villains, and knaves  
__Drink up me hearties, yo ho  
__We're devils and black sheep, really bad eggs  
__Drink up me hearties, yo ho_

_Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me  
__We're beggars and blighters and ne'er do-well cads  
__Drink up me hearties, yo ho  
__Aye, but we're loved by our mommies and dads  
__Drink up me hearties, yo ho_

When the song ended, everyone stared in awed silence. Even the captain, who came down to see what the commotion was about, was amazed by the passion in the lass's voice. The song seemed to come alive and many of the crew started cheering and one called out, "Break out the rum!" Of course the _Flying Dutchman_ lacked such luxuries, but Marina blushed, flattered that everyone had enjoyed the song.

**XXX**

_A few weeks later..._

A ship was spotted in a terrible storm. Davy Jones decided the _Flying Dutchman_ was in need of a new crew. However the waters appeared to ruff for the captain to use the kraken, and the ship was to far out to board. _A shame they weren't closer to the rocks or we'd have 'em_, the captain thought but it was pointless.

All of a sudden there was a splash in the water and one of the crewmembers cried, "Man over board!" Everyone rushed to the side of the ship to see what caused the alert. Jones moved to stand next to Nixie thinking to himself, _Not again_.

"What's going on Miss Nix?"

"It's Marina sir," Nixie replied, "She just jumped in. There was nothin' I could do."

"What?"

Everyone watched as Marina fought the currents, making her way in the direction of the ship. She swam until she reached some sharp rocks. Marina climbed up to one of the tallest rocks and faced the direction of the ship. Then she opened her mouth and started to sing:

_Upon one summer's morning, I carefully did stray,  
__Down by the Walls of Wapping, where I met a sailor gay,  
__Conversing with a bouncing lass, who seem'd to be in pain,  
__Saying, William, when you go, I fear you will ne'er return again._

_His hair it does in ringlets hang, his eyes as black as sloes,  
__May happiness attend him wherever he goes,  
__From Tower Hill, down to Blackwall, I will wander, weep and moan,  
__All for my jolly sailor bold, until he does return._

_My father is a merchant — the truth I will now tell,  
__And in great London City in opulence doth dwell,  
__His fortune doth exceed ₤300,000 in gold,  
__And he frowns upon his daughter, 'cause she loves a sailor bold._

_A fig for his riches, his merchandise, and gold,  
__True love is grafted in my heart; give me my sailor bold:  
__Should he return in poverty, from o'er the ocean far,  
__To my tender bosom, I'll fondly press my jolly tar._

_My sailor is as smiling as the pleasant month of May,  
__And oft we have wandered through Ratcliffe Highway,  
__Where many a pretty blooming girl we happy did behold,  
__Reclining on the bosom of her jolly sailor bold._

_Come all you pretty fair maids, whoever you may be  
__Who love a jolly sailor bold that ploughs the raging sea,  
__While up aloft, in storm or gale, from me his absence mourn,  
__And firmly pray, arrive the day, he home will safe return._

_My name it is Marina , a merchant's daughter fair,  
__And I have left my parents and three thousand pounds a year,  
__My heart is pierced by Cupid, I disdain all glittering gold,  
__There is nothing can console me but my jolly sailor bold._

Her voice could be heard from the _Flying Dutchman_ and everyone on board dropped their jaws. While the words were unfamiliar to the crew, the melody was captivating. Then the captain observed that the ship was starting to move toward the rocks. _The ship is goin' toward the rocks! Is the lass doin' this?_

Suddenly the ship crashed into the rocks and the _Flying Dutchman_ easily took the crew.

**XXX**

"Well now lass, ye mind explaining just what the devil occurred out there?" Jones asked.

"Ye see sir," Marina stared, "it's one of me talents, like talking with sea creatures. I can sing certain hypnotic, melodies."

"Go on." This new information greatly interested Jones.

"Like the other night, when the crew wanted me to sing. The song turned the emotions and made them to the mood of the tune," Marina explained. "And today, I used an old mermaid song to lure the ship toward the rocks."

"I see," Jones pondered this. "Well, it would appear t'was not a waste bringing ye aboard my crew."

He turned back to his organ and dismissed her. Marina headed outside and was greeted by Nixie, Maccus and Bootstrap Bill.

"Well, well," Maccus commented. "Looks like ya forgot to mention somethin' pup."

"And you lied to me lass," Nixie said. Marina was terrified. _What do they mean I lied? I haven't done anything._

"As I recall ye said yer name weren't Siren when we first met," Nixie said with a smile. "Looks like you were wrong." A sigh of relief came from Marina's mouth.

From then on, all the crew called her Siren. Jones used her voice whenever conditions prevented the _Dutchman_ or the kraken from doing the job. She was even assigned to singing melodies at dinnertime for the crew's enjoyment.

Finally Siren felt like she belonged on the ship; everyone treated her like part of the family. Nixie, Bill and Maccus noticed that the Siren had an odd fascination with Davy Jones. She followed him everywhere and asked many questions about his life. Unlike many of the crewmembers, who knew to stay out of the captain's personal life, Siren asked questions that never delved to far back for the captain. And Marina always addressed Davy Jones as sir, never as captain or Captain Jones.

As tiresome as the girl's were questions were, Jones was surprisingly patient with her. Like the rest of the crew he enjoyed Siren's singing, but what he loved was the way Nixie acted around her; the motherly figure Siren brought out in Nixie made Jones heart melt. Well, if he still had one.

**XXX**

**AN**: There are songs from "Drink Up Me Hearties" and "My Jolly Sailor Bold" both written by Hans Zimmer. You will note the use of both songs in all the _Pirates of the Caribbean_ movies, and latter specifically from the fourth movie.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Compassion - Weakness or Not?**

A week later, late at night, the _Flying Dutchman_ came upon a sinking vessel. Nixie and some of the other crew went aboard to see if there were any survivors. Siren wanted to join them, but Jones ordered her to remain on board. When they came back a small boy was clinging onto Nixie. He looked to be about a year older than Siren, and covered in blood. Nixie headed toward Siren and managed to pry the boy off her.

"Would ye watch this lad for me?" Nixie asked Siren. "Maybe even try and get him to speak."

"Sure Nix," Siren asked as she took the boy's hand. "Where are you going?"

"There is a price I must pay to keep him alive." Nixie then walked over to Jimmy Legs.

Siren just stood there with the boy, confused with what was happening. Then she watched as Greenbeard and Bootstrap Bill each tied Nixie's hands to the rigging. Bill gave her shoulder a pat before returning to Siren's side and leading her and the boy down to the hold,

"Billy," Siren asked. "What's gonna happen to Nix?"

"Captain wasn't expecting another pup to take care of," he explained. There was silence in the room. Then Siren recalled that Jimmy Legs had his cat o' nine tails in his hand when Nixie was tied up. It was then that she knew what the price would be.

"I better get up there," Bill said. "Can you manage by yourself?"

"I'll be fine," she assured him. The she turned to the boy. "You won't give me any trouble, will ya?"

The boy remained silent. Seeing that everything was under control, Billy left to attend to Nixie who would need his help later.

When he left Siren turned her attention back to the boy. The rain had washed some of the blood away, but he was still covered head toe. Siren grabbed a bucket of water and a rag, and began wiping the blood off the boy's face. He remained in a catatonic state as Siren carefully cleaned away the blood. While she cleaned, Siren could faintly hear Jimmy Legs raking his whip across Nixie's back. _He must be going easy on her._ A louder crack could be heard from on deck, followed by a blood-curdling scream. The scream made Siren turn sharply in the direction of the deck. Soon more screams followed.

Suddenly there was a pressure on her wrist. Siren turned and saw that the boy had taken hold of her wrist. Before she could ask what he was doing, the boy pulled Siren into an embrace and silently wept on her shoulder. Overwhelmed by the boy's action, and Nixie's continual scream, Siren returned the hug and laid her head on top of his.

"It'll be alright," she whispered as her own tears fell. "Nixie's a tuff one."

To her horror, Siren heard another ear-shattering scream, more painful than the others. Siren knew this meant Jimmy Legs had been found out and was now using the cat o' nine tails at his full power. All through it Siren held the boy as he curled closer to her comforting touch. Then, without warning, Maccus rushed in carrying Nixie in his arms. He laid her face down on the second table and rushed out to grab a fresh bucket of seawater.

Siren walked over to overlook the extent of Nixie's injuries. It was BAD. The lashes intertwined and crisscrossed all over her back. Some had cleaved so deep that the bone could be seen. Her shoulder in particular was devoid of flesh and her tendons and scapula were exposed. Despite the intensity, the blood seeped a dark maroon color and stained the surrounding wood.

Siren had to keep herself from staining the floor even further with bile. While the girl could manage blood in a fight the massacre in front of her was more than she could bear. The fact that her friend needed medical help was the only thing that kept her in the room.

Maccus burst through the door as soon as he had the clean seawater. He placed the bucket before Nixie's table and grabbed a cloth in the cupboard. Having no experience in the medical field, Maccus took a glance in Bill and Siren's direction, to make sure he was doing it properly.

"Just dump it!" Everyone gasped and stared at Nixie. _Is she crazy_ was the thought going around in everyone's head. Maccus stared at her, unsure what to do.

"Just dump the bucket onto me back!" Nixie demanded. "I'd rather have all the pain at once than have it dragged out any longer."

Apprehensively, Maccus took the bucket and threw the water onto her exposed back. Nixie cried out in another gasp of pain, causing everyone in the room to panic. Her agony could be heard all over the ship. Siren knew Nixie would be in for a ruff recovery, but the quick cleansing would allow the wound to heal faster. Nixie looked up and straight at the boy curled up on the opposite table.

"What is your name?" Nixie asked when the pain subsided.

"Jim." Siren was surprised. It was barley above a whisper, but, with the room being so quiet, everyone heard the boy say his name.

"Then Jim," Nixie whispered, "ye had better be worth this." And she fell into a deep state of unconsciousness. Maccus moved to help as Bill started to bandage Nixie's back, when Siren stopped them.

"You can't bandage her back now!" she barked at them. "You want the skin to grow attach to it? We need to replace the skin that's been lost first."

"And just where are we supposed to get skin?" Maccus asked sarcastically. "If this wound isn't closed soon she'll bleed ta death."

Ignoring him, Siren turned to Bill. "Billy, get me the bucket from the galley. It should still have the fresh catch I caught today." Billy left as instructed and quickly returned with the bucket. Reaching into it, Siren searched until she found what she was looking for; a big, fleshy octopus. She grabbed it and placed the creature next to what remained of Nixie's flesh. Being a creature of camouflage, it blended to match her skin. Then Siren drew her dagger and skinned the octopus. She took a small pleasure in skinning the creature. After all, if it hadn't been for that order, Nixie wouldn't be… there was no use blaming anyone now. The damage was done.

Taking the skin Siren arranged it on Nixie's back and sewed it into place. The sight made the men's' stomach turn and Jim had turned his face away; Siren also noticed that Maccus and Bill had shut their eyes. With no one to see, Siren quickly removed her necklace and dipped in the remaining seawater. She let the drops fall onto Nixie's backs while muttering an enchantment in a strange language.

Before the men opened their eyes, Siren replaced her necklace and applied ointment to the wound. Then Siren instructed Maccus to elevate Nixie's body so that she and Billy could apply the bandages. Once the bandages were in place Siren shooed Maccus and Bill out of the hold. Once they'd gone, Siren made both her patients comfortable: getting them fresh clothes and settling them into their bunks. Once that was completed, Siren retired to the cot she'd set up for the night.

She glanced once more at the boy, now known as Jim. He had caused so much trouble, yet she didn't hate him. He just lost everything, and now he was stranded aboard the _Dutchman_, just like her. She turned to the boy and watched as he slept, not peacefully, but at least he'd be well rested. _Sleep well Jimmy_, Siren thought as she drifted off to sleep,_ for tomorrow, you're in for a long, ruff day._


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Long Road to Recovery**

Siren wasn't kidding when she said Jim would be in for a ruff day. Jones had ordered the boy to work along side Siren, but the crew had other ideas in mind. They knew they couldn't harm the boy since their Nix had taken a beating for the lad, but they could make him regret he'd ever been found.

Many of the crew gave Jim the hardest tasks. Instead of a mop, Jim was given a rag to scrub the deck with and a bucket with only a fourth of the water in it. Others would trip him while he worked or cause some kind of commotion and blame Jim for it. Jones was especially hard, but that was toward the whole crew, not just Jim. Siren could see it in his eyes. The whole crew knew a relationship had begun between Nixie and Jones, but his foolish pride and reputation caused her to be in this comatose state.

Finally Siren had had enough. She walked over to Penrod and Koleniko who were having Jim mend some tattered sails. Of course the material was made of seaweed and nearly impossible to mend, especially for someone who'd never sewed before. Poor Jim kept pricking his fingers on the needle. Enough was enough.

"Listen mates! I've had just about enough of this treatment toward Jim. Nixie put her life on the line for him and I ain't gonna let you treat him like a dog! You lot try anything like this again, and I'll inform Nix soon as she's up and then you'll be sorry."

Penrod and Koleniko shut there mouths and went back to their chores. Even though it was a bluff, they weren't willing to risk that chance. Satisfied, Siren turned back to Jim only to find he disappeared.

She found Jim by Nixie's bedside. Siren walked over and put a hand on his shoulder. "Hey don't worry, Jimmy. Nix is just allowing her body to heal; sleep is good for her."

"It's my fault this happened," he said glumly. Then he placed his hand on top of hers. "I wanted to thank you for what you did. I'm no good sewing, but I wasn't gonna let them get to me. I'll do whatever it takes to make it up to her, I swear it."

"Hey, just don't think you're alone in this," Siren said. "Sure the crew may not be the touchy-feely sort, but once you get to know them, they're not so bad. Just stick with me and I'll help you out, promise."

Jim turned around to face her and stared her in the eyes. She had just noticed he had brownish blonde hair and hazel eyes. "Why are you being so nice to me?"

Siren smiled and said, "Well we're friends now, aren't we?" For the first time Jim smiled at her and Siren could feel herself blush a little.

"Yeah," Jim said after a moment, "I guess we are, but there's somethin' that bothers me."

"What is it?" Siren asked.

"You say we're friends, but I don't even know your name," Jim told her.

Siren laughed, "The name's Marina, but everyone here calls me Siren."

"Well, I like Marina better." The way he said her name made Siren's heart flutter just a little. Quickly she recovered and took Jim by the hand to lead him back on deck.

"Come on, we got work to do," Siren said.

"More chores I guess?" Jim groaned.

"Nope," Siren stated, "we're going to see about getting you some sword lessons."

"Why?" Jim was really surprised at her idea.

Siren stopped and turned to face him: a wide grin and a twinkle in her eye. "Every pirate needs to know how to use a sword."

**XXX**

Over the next week Jim was quickly accepted into the crew. Maccus was glad to have another student to teach and most the crew took a liking to the boy as much as they had with Siren. Ever day Jim and Siren would manage their chores and practice their swordplay, and every night was spent in the hold looking after Nixie. Siren and Jim had become close friends during their time together and enjoyed each other's company.

Jim preferred to call Siren by her real name. It didn't bother him that she took on the crew's sea encrusted form. He liked her for her generosity and kindness, but she seemed to only like him as a friend and that was enough for him. Meanwhile Siren became more aware of Jim's subtle glances at her. She to was growing fond of the boy, but assumed Jim only wanted to be friends. They were both, after all, only seven and six years old.

One day Jim, Siren, and Bill were down in the hold. Bill was taking out the garbage while Jim and Siren finished dressing Nixie after applying fresh bandages to her wounds. Suddenly Nixie began to stir. Siren moved to her head and saw Nixie's eyelids start to flutter. Jim became overcome with excitement and rushed onto the deck to tell everyone that Nixie had started to show signs of waking up. Soon the whole crew had piled into the hold. They surrounded Nixie, Siren and Jim by her head.

Jones was the last to enter. The crew parted to allow him to pass and as soon as he reached her, Nixie woke up. At first she only noticed the captain, and before anyone could say something, Nixie launched herself into the captain's arms and kissed him passionately. Everyone cheered for Nixie's recovery, and even more so that Jones and Nixie finally went public with their relationship.

Jim was so happy he picked up Siren and spun her around, both laughing the entire time. Everyone was happy, but finally Siren had to take over the role of nurse and had to scoot everyone out so Nixie could rest. Soon only Siren, Jim, and Jones remained in the hold with Nixie. Siren did her best to check Nixie's injuries, but it wasn't easy with Jones never letting go of Nixie's hand, or moving from his spot.

Meanwhile, Jim had gotten up the courage to properly thank Nixie for what she did for him, and apologize that he caused so much trouble.

"No need to apologize lad," Nixie said, "what's done is done, and there's no use cryin' over that."

"I know. Still I owe ya and I promise not to make any more trouble for ya."

"Ya better not lad," Jones said, sternly looking at Jim. Nixie gave Jones one of her looks and then turned to Jim. Siren walked over and put her hand in Jim's.

"Don't worry Nix," she said. "I'll keep my eye on him."

**XXX**

Over the next few weeks Jim had grown accustomed to the crew. They started treating him like one of them. He also stayed close to either Nixie or Siren, since he was most comfortable around him.

Siren liked having someone around her own age, and he was fun to talk to. They always enjoyed doing their chores; Jim came up with ways of making the chores more fun. Whenever they had to mop, they make it a sport, to see who could get the bar of soap into the other's bucket. They'd talk about what their lives were like before arriving on the _Dutchman_: Siren talked about her life spent living on an island with her mother while Jim couldn't remember much of his life. Siren assumed this was associated to being the survivor of a shipwreck.

At dinner they'd laugh and enjoy the meal with the rest of the crew (with the exception of Jones and Nixie on some occasions). During mealtime, Siren noticed that Jim looked a little pail. She knew he hadn't adapted to the ship as quickly as she and Nixie had. The usual meal aboard the _Dutchman_ was chum, but Siren cooked special meals for Nixie and Jim since they were not bound to the ship. Even so, Jim wasn't looking any better, and Nixie commented that they needed proper food for the lad.

Later that night Jim and Siren were on deck watching the stars. They sat in their favorite spot on the bow of the ship.

"Marina?" Jim spoke after a few minutes..

Siren had just spotted the constellation Draco when Jim spoke. "Yeah?"

"Do you think we'll ever see land again?" he asked.

"Well, the _Dutchman_ docks once every ten years, so yeah," Siren answered him. "Why? don't ya like it here?"

"No, no, its not that," Jim assured her. "Its just, well, I miss the sand and the trees I used to climb."

"Your memories came back?" Siren asked as she sat up.

"Sort of; bits and pieces." Jim was quiet for a moment. "I think I'm blocking something I don't want to remember."

Siren moved closer and placed her arms around his shoulders, humming a tune her mother used to play before she went to sleep. In her mind she was brought back to the night Nixie brought Jim aboard. Later she found out that the blood on Jim belonged to a woman. Siren believed it must've been have been his mother, or at least someone he was close to. Jim started to shift in her arms. He seemed agitated, so Siren allowed him to pull back enough to look into her eyes. Something seemed to be troubling him.

"What is it?" she asked.

"I remember." Now Siren understood the agitation. The look in Jim's eyes was on e of horror. She sat quietly and allowed him to continue.

"I grew up in a gypsy clan. My father was a gypsy, and my mother had been the daughter a blacksmith. A man, who was infatuated with my mother, accused my father of stealing and murdered him. Later my grandfather proved his innocence and the man was arrested. The ship Nixie found me on was a merchant ship. My mother and I were traveling to a new land, to start a new life. Then the storm hit. It pulled the ship apart and I was on deck. I saw the wind snap the mast apart and the next instant I was lying on the deck. I got up and saw the large mast sticking out of my mother's stomach. I should have stayed below like she told me to, but I thought I could help. I should have listened to her…"

Jim broke into tears by this point and Siren held him. His story was not easy for him, and she cried with him. They stayed that way until dawn, the tears forgotten hours ago.

A few hours later, Nixie had come on deck and found the two. They were asleep, Jim lying against the railing, his arms protectively encircling Siren as she slept resting on his lap.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Red Dawn Morning, Sailor's Warning**

The day had finally come; it was once again time the time when Davy Jones could walk on land. Everyone was excited, especially Siren. While in her cabin Siren fumbled over what to wear to her first trip on dry land with the crew. She laid out what clothes she had. She decided on her long brown gypsy skirt and a white shirt. She brushed her seaweed hair thoroughly and made up into a braid. After placing on her earrings, and making sure her necklace was tightly fastened to her neck, Siren stepped out of the cabin and joined the rest of the crew.

The ship docked in Barbados and soon everyone was off. Siren ran as fast as she could over the white sand, Jim close behind. When they came to a stop, Jim finally got a clear view of Siren. She stood back and eyes closed, the seafaring winds teasing her hair. He was amazed to see that she actually looked like a human girl: her usual seaweed hair was now jet black, and looked like real hair. Her blue tinted skin was now pale like the moon, and smooth, no scales in sight.

"What are you starring at?" Siren asked when she stopped sunning herself long enough to notice Jim's starring at her. Startled that he'd been caught, Jim jumped, and looked out at sea, blushing.

"N-Nothing," he stammered, "It's just that…well…you look…"

"Look what?" Siren asked.

"Look…nice," he said before turning to hide his embarrassment.

Siren turned and blushed herself. "Thank you."

"Well, we're wasting daylight," Siren said, quickly changing the subject. "What do you wanna do?" Siren stroked her braid as Jim thought.

"I know," he said at last, "let's go explore the town. I have some money from that ship we sunk last month if there's anything you want to do."

"Okay," Siren said, "but I need to get something first."

Siren grabbed Jim's hand and ran toward the town. Fortunately for them, the town was having a small festival, with booths on every street. Jim wanted to see them all, but Siren dragged him to the bartering post. Before Jim could ask what she was up to, Siren walked up and placed a small bag on the counter. The clerk looked at the small child with a curious glare. The clerk was an older man, late forties, with a bald spot and a beer gut.

"And what can I do for you little girl," the man said in that annoying voice that makes kids want to puke.

"I would like to obtain some coins in exchange for these," she said before dumping an enormous amount of perfectly polished pearls on the table. The clerk was suddenly speechless.

"Well, how much are my pearls worth?" Siren said impatiently.

The clerk slowly placed each pearl on the balance scale, and added coins to the other side. It took more than eighty gold coins before the scale balanced out.

Siren quickly grabbed both the coins, and Jim, before racing out of the building.

"Where did you get all those pearls?" Jim asked when they finally stopped. Siren only looked at him with her mischievous smile.

"What do you think I do when I'm under the ship feeding Kracker? Besides getting food for dinner, I do a little pearl diving. I knew we'd be going ashore soon and I wanted to make sure I had some money." Jim could only stare in amazement.

Soon the two kids were roaming the streets, stopping in every store and every booth. There was one booth that sold all kinds of gypsy wear: necklaces, bracelets, rings, earrings, scarves, shirts, and small daggers. Siren marveled over the jewelry and daggers, when she noticed Jim had purchased something. _Probably something for Nixie_, she thought.

Siren settled on buying a scarf for her skirt, and a small dagger with a sun and moon design carved on the blade. Soon they were roaming the streets again, trying to avoid the crew's wild antics, when Siren stopped dead in her tracks. Jim wanted to ask what she had seen, but as he looked in the direction she was, his mouth clamped shut and eyes nearly popped out of his head.

There was Nixie, no longer in her pirate garb, but a pale blue, flowing ball gown. Penrod, Jimmy Legs, and Koleniko surrounded her. They were about to approach when Jones appeared and carried Nixie off. After a moment of staring at each other, they two started laughing. When their fit was over, they continued on their shopping trip through the town.

"Let's get something to eat," said Jim. "I'm hungry."

Siren looked at the pub Penrod, Jimmy Legs, and Koleniko just left. "Let's eat there," she said.

"Siren, I don't know if you noticed," said Jim, "but we're to young to eat at a pub."

Jim only got that _Siren look_, and gave up as she dragged him toward the pub. Once inside, Siren led Jim over to a couple of bar stools and climbed up to get the bar owner's attention.

"What does it take to get some service 'round here."

"Ain't you kids a little young to be here?" the bartender asked.

Jim knew they would be in trouble, but Siren just smiled and started humming. Before the bartender could say another would, a glazed look came over his eyes, and then he shook himself out of the trance.

"What can I get you kids?" he asked.

"Two Sea Lily Teas is you have them," Siren asked. The man nodded and was off.

"How did you do that?" asked Jim.

"Easy," she replied, "but I'm not about to share my secrets."

Soon the bartender came back with their drinks. Jim watched as the he placed two teacups on the table, followed by a teapot. Next, using a pair of tongs dropped two flower buds into the teacups and poured hot water over the buds until the cups was almost full. Then placing a jar of honey on the table left the children with their drinks. Jim reached for his cup, but Siren smacked it away.

"Not yet," she scolded, "wait a bit."

Puzzled he looked down and, with amazement, saw what she meant. The water began to turn from pale pink, intense color spiraling from the buds spinning like sea creatures. Then the petals began to fan out, and the tea became a deep, sunset pink as the petals touched each other. Finally the flowers rose to the top and floated like gems on the surface.

"Whoa!" Jim said. "I've never seen anything like that." The tea had a lovely scent, and looked delicious.

"Some people add honey," Siren instructed, "but you can drink it without."

Picking up her cup, Siren clinked cups with Jim, and slowly sipped her tea. Jim took his and was completely overwhelmed. The perfumed tea was not only wonderful, but Jim felt as if every tense muscle and nerve in his body just melted away.

"This has to be the best drink I've ever had."

"I know," Siren said with a smirk. "Sea lilies are a delicacy and have many healing properties."

The two friends were smiling and laughing, when a man came over to the bar stools. By the stench of his breath it was obvious he'd been drinking, but the look in his eyes made Siren uneasy. Jim noticed Siren's unease and turned to face the drunk.

"Can we help ya mister?" Jim asked him hesitantly.

"Got nothin' to do with ya boy," the man said before turning to Siren. "But I wouldn't mind a dance with yer friend thar."

Siren hid behind Jim. It was obvious this drunk wanted more than a dance. Jim stood protectively in front of Siren. Anger burned in his eyes and stretched out his arms.

"Don't you touch her, you filthy swine!" He wasn't about to let this perverted drunk touch his girl.

"This little lassie needs a real man, not some sniveling build-rat." Turning his gaze back to Siren, he gave her a crude smile. "How 'bout it poppet? Lets have us a dance, then I'll show ye a fun time."

Siren coward as to what the man implied and tried to pull Jim away. As she turned Siren panicked when she looked into Jim's eyes. Red clouded his vision as the drunkard reached out the filthy hand toward her. Jim smacked it away and then smashed his fist in the larger man's jaw. Slowly the man turned back to Jim.

"You so much as look at my girl again, and I'll cut yer throat myself!" Jim yelled. _Since when did Marina become mine?_ Jim thought to himself. He liked her from the moment they'd met, but how could he claim her as his, when she only thought of him as a friend.

"Out of the way boy," he pushed Jim aside and made a grab for Siren. She tried to dart away, but the man grabbed her arm and tried to grope her. Jim picked himself off the floor and lunged at the attacker. But the man, drunk as he was, managed knock Jim so hard that the boy was thrown against a post, a loud "crack" was heard before he fell to the ground.

"Jim!" Her scream could be heard all the way down to the beach. His body was limp but the pervert refused to release her.

"Get off!" Siren kicked backward as hard as she could, nailing the drunken right in the groin. He released her, falling to his knees in pain.

Fast as she could, Siren rushed to Jim's side and saw what had made the loud "crack." A bone protruded from a wound to Jim's thigh and he was bleeding profusely. She gathered him into her arms, and cradled his limp head.

Recovering from the blow, the drunk made his way over to Siren and hovered over her when Nixie burst through the pub doors, cutlass in hand.

"NIXIE!" Siren screamed when she saw her friend.

The drunk smiled crudely and threatened to take Nixie first. Before Siren could utter another word, the pervert's attention was on Nixie, and he tried for her, but found a cutlass stabbing him in the chest and slitting his throat.

Without a second thought, Siren maneuvered Jim and rushed into Nixie's arms, tears streaming down her face.

"Are ye alright?" Nixie asked.

"I'm fine, but Jim…" Nixie quickly entangled herself from Siren and rushed to Jim's side while Penrod fetched a doctor.

The surgery had taken a long time but it was finally over. The doctor said Jim would be all right, but it would take three months for the open fracture to heal. While everyone went into the parlor, Siren snuck into the room where the doctor had placed Jim. He looked so pale from his blood loss and his leg was encased in a cast. She slowly walked up to him and held his hand.

"Hey Marina," his hoarse voice barley above a whisper.

"Hi. How ya feeling, Jimmy?" she asked quietly.

"Pretty lousy. Are you okay?" he asked as he tried to reach for her hand.

Siren was touched and took Jim's hand as she nodded her head. Her tears fell onto Jim's hand. He hated to see her cry. He raised his hand to her check and gently stroked away the tear.

"Hey now, no tears," he crooned. "That guy was filth and no way was I gonna let him near ya."

"But you got hurt, and its 'cause of me," Siren cried. "I should have been able to send him away, but I was so afraid that…"

"Shh," he placed a finger to her lips. "Its alright. Doc says I'll be back at the mast in a matter a weeks."

"That's just it, we can't move ya, and the _Dutchman_ won't be able to dock for another ten years." She sobbed harder and threw her arms around his neck. "I don't wanna leave ya Jim."

"Then stay," he pleaded. "I can watch over you, and come ten years from now, we can rejoin the crew."

"No Jimmy, you don't understand." She picked herself up off his chest and allowed herself to transform back to her Siren form. "Look at me! I'm bound to the ship; I can't stay."

The look in Jim's eyes told her he realized that she was leaving him, and there was nothing he could do to stop it. He grasped her hand and, with the other, reached into his pocket to draw out a silver bracelet. The bracelet's design featured waves and was connected by two starfish: they overlapped. The bigger starfish had a dark amber gemstone, and the smaller starfish had aquamarine in the center. Inside was an inscription that read, _You have bewitched me with one glance_.

The gift made Siren gasp, but Jim's next words left her breathless. "Marina, I vow that one day I'll sail the ocean. I won't rest until I find the _Dutchman_ and you."

Siren was touched beyond words. When she found her voice, she said, "Jim you have been a dear friend to me, and I wish we didn't have to say goodbye. But I promise that you won't have to search for me. The years will pass quickly and we'll see each other again."

Before he could ask, Siren managed to slip her hand out of Jim's. She removed her necklace; her greatest treasure, and fastened it around his neck. "This necklace has always been with me. It's my most treasured possession. I'm giving it to you to hold onto. If you ever miss me, clasp the jewel in your hand, and think of me. I will always here you, no matter how far away I am."

Jim stared at the jewel in his hand for a moment. He laid back against the pillow, closing his eyes, and Siren laid her head beside his. Then she started singing:

_My heart is pierced by Cupid, I disdain all glittering gold,  
__There is nothing that can console me but my jolly sailor bold._

_Come all you pretty fair maids, whoever you may be  
__Who love a jolly sailor bold that ploughs the raging sea.  
__My heart is pierced by Cupid, I disdain all glittering gold,_

_There is nothing that can console me but my jolly sailor bold.  
__My heart is pierced by Cupid, I disdain all glittering gold,  
__There is nothing that can console me but my jolly sailor bold._

Siren allowed one more tear to shed before she lifted herself off Jim's shoulder. Looking at his peaceful face Siren lightly pressed her lips to Jim's forehead, but when he opened his eyes, Siren was gone.

**XXX**

**AN**: the part about the sea lily tea came from _Vampirates: Tide of Terror_. I really liked it and wanted it borrow it for my story, so I am not claiming for my own.


	9. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

"When can I get out of bed Nix?" It had been three weeks since he left the doctor's quarters and he was growing restless from being bedridden.

Nixie just smiled and shook her head. "Patience lad, ye cut the bone clean through, 'member? If ya'd only gotten a small fracture, ye'd be in bed for half the time ye in for now."

After the _Flying Dutchman_ set sail, Nixie had built a bungalow on the beach where she had danced with her Blue-Eyed-David. The doctor, kind man that he was, took Nixie and Jim in and told people Nixie was a cousin of his. He even got her a job as a barmaid.

Now she was writing a letter that she would send out to sea, in hopes that the _Dutchman_ would find it. Jim had made sure Nixie mentioned him in the letter, telling everyone he was fixed on sailing as soon as the doctor released him. When the letter was done, Nixie left to "deliver" it. She did not return until nightfall, and she, believing Jim to be fast asleep, went to her room to dream of her ocean-faring hunk.

Meanwhile, Jim was in his room gazing out the window at the sea. He missed his bunk with the crew and the sound of the waves right outside the ship. He missed all the friends he'd made with the crew, but there was one in particular he missed the most: Marina.

When he first arrived on the _Flying Dutchman_ she was the first to show him any kindness, aside from Nixie. Even after Nixie had suffered in order for him to stay, Marina never looked at him with hatred. She always had a smile on her face and even the black-hearted crew of the _Dutchman_ would treat her like she was their little sister. Jim didn't know when, but he found he had a crush on her. No, strike that, he liked her more than a crush, and he was certain that she's kissed him at the doctor's quarters.

All the time he was thinking, Jim had been twirling Marina's necklace around his fingers. Then he remembered Marina said, _If you ever miss me, clasp the jewel in your hand, and think of me_. Taking the gem firmly in his hands, Jim brought the image of Marina to his mind.

**XXX**

Out at sea the _Flying Dutchman_ sailed peacefully through calm waters. Siren sat on the bow of the ship by herself. It had only been a few hours since they'd left Barbados, but she was already missing Jim and Nixie. When she'd returned to the ship Siren had locked herself in the cabin Nixie and she shared. It would seem so empty now. Now she gazed out at the ocean, wishing things hadn't happened this way.

_Marina_

Siren bolted upright when she heard her name. she looked around and saw the, as usual, the guards had fallen asleep. Unable to find the source, she waited until she heard it again.

_Marina_

There it was! Only this time she felt a pull on her heart. Then it hit her. _Jim_. The necklace. He was trying to call her. Placing both hands on her heart she focused on Jim and began to sing:

_Safe and sound at home again, let the waters roar, Jim.  
__Safe and sound at home again, let the waters roar, Jim._

_Long we've tossed on the rolling main, now we're safe ashore, Jim.  
__Don't forget yer old shipmates, faldee raldee raldee raldee rye-eye-doe!_

_Since we sailed from Barbados Sound, ten years gone, or nigh, Jim.  
__Was there ever chummies, now, such as you and I, Jim?_

_Long we've tossed on the rolling main, now we're safe ashore, Jim.  
__Don't forget yer old shipmates, faldee raldee raldee raldee rye-eye-doe!_

_We have worked the self-same gun, quarterdeck division.  
__Sponger I and loader you, through the whole commission._

_Long we've tossed on the rolling main, now we're safe ashore, Jim.  
__Don't forget yer old shipmates, faldee raldee raldee raldee rye-eye-doe!_

_Oftentimes have we laid out, toil nor danger fearing,  
__Tugging out the flapping sail to the weather earring._

_Long we've tossed on the rolling main, now we're safe ashore, Jim.  
__Don't forget yer old shipmates, faldee raldee raldee raldee rye-eye-doe!_

_When the middle watch was on, and the time went slow, boy,  
__Who could choose a rousing stave, who like Jim or Marina, boy?_

_Long we've tossed on the rolling main, now we're safe ashore, Jim.  
__Don't forget yer old shipmate, faldee raldee raldee raldee rye-eye-doe!_

_There she swings, an empty hulk, not a soul below now.  
__Number seven starboard mess misses Jim and Marina now._

_Long we've tossed on the rolling main, now we're safe ashore, Jim.  
__Don't forget yer old shipmate, faldee raldee raldee raldee rye-eye-doe!_

_But the best of friends must part, fair or foul the weather.  
__Hand yer flipper for a shake, now a drink together._

_Long we've tossed on the rolling main, now we're safe ashore, Jim.  
__Don't forget yer old shipmates, faldee raldee raldee raldee rye-eye-doe!_

The song ended and she smiled. "Don't worry Jim," she whispered "We'll be back, so don't forget us, okay?"

_I won't. I will never forget you, Marina._ Then there was silence. Siren smiled as she opened her eyes to the ocean. She would see Jim again, but for now she had other things on her mind.

**XXX**

Jim opened his eyes when Marina's voice disappeared. He knew the old sailor song, and noticed how she'd changed the words. But it didn't matter. She heard him and they'd promised to se each other again. And they would.

**The End**

**XXX**

**AN**: Okay, I know I got the song from somewhere but I honestly can't remember who wrote it or what the title is. I know I changed a few words to work with the scene, but if anyone can find the song, gold star for you.

I found it! The song is called "Don't Forget Your Old Shipmates," a naval traditional song.

Thank you for reading and please leave a review. And be on the look out for the sequel, _Unknown Daughter: Found_.


End file.
